Welcome Naruto Harada
by Rosebud1991
Summary: Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned.


Welcome Naruto Harada

Naruto Harada has been feeling a little Home sick so he decided it is time to go back to his homeland and visit his cousins Risa and Riku. Though when Naruto meet with Daisuke and Dark he realizes he might end up with more the he had planned.

Daisuke Niwa

Age: 14 Height: 5'2"

Hair color: Blood red Eye Color: Ruby red

Apperance: Khaki pant with a button up white shirt over a red shirt and a pair of tennis shoes

Naruto Harada

Age: 14 Height: 5'1"

Hair color: Reddish blond hair mostly red but if you look closely you can see blond highlights

Color: Saphire blue

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or DN Angel

this story is dedicated to'My Hopes and Dreams' I hope you enjoy

(Naruto's pov)

Walking down the street heading towards Risa and Riku's house I can't help but wonder how much my cousins have grown before stopping at the gate infront of the mansion lost in my own thoughts.

'I remember how Riku was always so protective of Risa and me though I could handle myself well she always was watching out for me. She was also such a tomboy her sister Risa however...I mean I love Risa to bit she is my family was the exact opposite of her. While Riku and Risa have slight simalarities like hair and eye color, Riku like to keep her hair short only going a little past her chin while Risa had her a five to six inches past her shoulders. She also loved dresses and unfortunately loved to see me in them as well.' I thought with a sweat drop on how many time I was suckered into wearing a dress and going to tea party for her. Riku would always get frustrated with me do to the fact I had a hard time telling Risa no.

-Flash back-

"Naruto, you can't keep letting Risa do this to you." she grumbled as she tried yet again to free my hair from some of the many bows that have been place there.

"I couldn't help it." I whined back to Riku before wincing a when she accidentally tugged on some of my hair before continuing, "You know as well as I do that is is hard to say no to Risa when she gives you those puppy dog eyes of hers."

"Yeah..." she resigned with a sigh before going back to get the ten other bows out. "Especially you though. You are a sucker for sad puppy dog eyes. I swear I never seen someone cave in as fast as you do when it comes to that. However, you need to start saying no to her. If you continue to let her have her way she is just going to be spoiled when she is older."

"Hey! If you must know I'm not the only one who spoils her." I said pouting.

"You are not helping either though."

"Fine, fine...i will try and say no mor-"

"You mean you will try and say no in general." Riku said interrupting me while taking out the last to bow ties.

"Alright I will try and say no to her, Better?" I said while glancing at her with a slight glare.

"Yes much better." she said with a slight smug expression before continuing, "Oh, stop with the pouting." Grabbing her brush to try and fix my hair make it look at least less hectic.

I sigh before asking, "Can I go get out of this outfit now?" I asked gesturing to the emerald green dress that I am currently wearing and the while ballet shoes with the same emerald green laces.

"Yeah, just let me finish brushing you hair."

I grumble before looking away just in time to see our parents come into the room.

"AWWwww how adorable!" our moms gush together before going over to us telling us how cute we are playing together and how lovely I look in a dress. Not to mention how I look like a little doll.

"You know, I could have sworn when I went to the hospital I was told I had a son, but, it seems as though I have a daughter instead." My dad said with poorly concealed mirth.

"Now Minato, don't be mean. He makes a very lovely princess." my uncle said with a smirk on his amused face.

I cover my face and groan about evil family member and stupid dresses while my family just laughs.

-End Flash back-

'Well, I guess I should head in.' I thought before pressing to buzzer to the gate.

"_Hello Harada residents, are you here for meeting or delivery?"_

"Hello Naruto Harada here. I was coming to vis-"

"_NARUTO!?" I heard Riku and Risa shout in the background before the gate opens._

Walking into the house I get hugged by my two lively cousins while a see a glimpse of someone standing in the background.

"Hi Riku, Risa. I missed you two." I said hugging them back.

"Oh Naruto it so great to see you. Wow I see you grew a little bit still shorter then us but hey thats alright." Risa says making me sweatdrop at her blunt answer before looking at the person who in the background. Having my breath caught a bit. How can some be so handsome yet cute at the same time. The boy has spikier hair then me and it is blood red while his eyes are a lovely ruby red. He is wear almost the same outfit as me but my shirt is an emerald green. Though he seems to be upset about something.

"Hey Niwa, come over and meet me and Risa's cousin Naruto." Riku said to the boy who is now known as Niwa which I am to assume is his last name.

"Uh, hi I'm Daisuke Niwa. It is a pleasure to meat a cousins of the Harada sisters." Daisuke said his voice a light tenor which makes me fight back a blush.

"Hi, um I'm Naruto..Naruto Harada. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of my cousins." I said giving a small but warm smile and if I couldn't tell any better I think I saw him blush a bit. 'Oh how I hope he is blushed cause of me.' I thought as I watched him shake his head as though to clear his thoughts.

"Well Daisuke we can put the project for history on hold for now and continue tomorrow since we still have two weeks and we and getting close to being done." Risa said before continuing, "I hope you don't mind since we haven't seen Naruto for three years and I would like to caught up with him and i'm sure Riku is the same."

"Oh! Uh sure that is fine. Well I will see you both Tomorrow I guess." he said before turning to me and bowing slightly defiantly making me blush a bit. "It was nice to meat you Mr. Harada." he said while looking at me smiling.

"N-nice to meet y-you as well Niwa-san." I said before bowing to make it so my red checks are hidden from view before watch as Daisuke left waving bye before running off.

(Daisuke's pov.)

**'Well, seem as though the girl Harada's are not the only cute members of the family' **dark said and I could tell by his voice he is smirking. 'Though he seem to find Naruto quite attractive as well. Though I can't blame him.' I thought to myself with a sigh before think back to Naruto.

**'Seems like the family fas quite the simaler cute looks. Though Risa and Riku have cinnamon red eyes, Naruto has lovely Sapphires for eyes. I wonder if those pink petals lips are as soft as they look.'**

'Dark! Stop it! We barely even know him and you already thinking about kissing him too.' I replied to his statement though I couldn't stop my cheeks from turning red at the thought.

**'I wonder if he will be staying and going to you're school.'**

'I don't know Dark. I mean he might, he also might be just visiting for a little while.' I thought back sighing. I almost didn't even want him to go which seems ridicules since I only just meet him.

**'Well, no time worring about that now we have a job to do tonight.'**

'Yeah, yeah I know Dark we have to find the unicorn.' I replied back briefly looking in the direction of the Harada house before heading home to get ready.

(Naruto's pov.)

"Wait, hold on what are you talk about? Phantom thief dark?" I asked confued.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. He is just a criminal that goes and steals ancient artifacts. " Riku said though by the sound of her voice it seems even the mention of the name dark irritates her.

"Oh Riku, he is not just a criminal he happen to be sweet and handsome. You just don't understand him yet but I'm sure if you meet him you two will get along nicely." Risa said in a lovesick sigh kind of way.

'hmm seems like Risa has a little crush.' I thought 'even though I don't think the idea of her pining after a guy from the sounds of it she hardly even knows. It is almost as though it is on looks alone. I don't want to say anything because it will upset her but I hope she finds someone else. But I can't help but wonder who is this Dark character.'


End file.
